DeuceAce
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Tezuka and Yukimura have a match at the training camp leading to introspective thought and impulsive actions. The story is yaoi and will be Yukimura x Tezuka x Atobe


This fanfiction could be labelled porn with insights and characterizations.

This is Chapter one in a two part fiction. It takes place in the boys' second year in highschool at one of the national training camps. The first chapter is fairly mild, the second will be filled with the actual threesome of Yukimura, Tezuka and Atobe as well as more character introspection.

Prince of Tennis and the characters belong to Konomi.

**

* * *

**

**Deuce-Ace**

**Atobe**

It was time for the National training camp again, it had been an honour the first couple of times, but now, in their second year of high school it had become tedious. The players were always the same, and there were very few who could give Atobe a decent run on the tennis courts. Although, there was one main difference, this year, Tezuka had accepted his invitation as a player for the first time. There was some slight animosity towards him from the older players, and even from some players from distant districts, but none of them were in the same league as Tezuka. So like all things that didn't affect his tennis goals, he ignored them.

It always amused Atobe that the harder the little peons tried to get attention from Tezuka the less likely they were to succeed. It took skill to get him to focus in on you with burning eyes. That was one thing Atobe was well aware of, had felt for himself numerous times and not just on the courts. Those eyes could make anyone's blood pump with passion for the game, and for other private activities. Atobe had first felt the beginning of it when he watched Tezuka defeat the Hyotei captain. It was not until he stood opposing him, a net as the only safety barrier, that he felt the full force of the man's intense love for the game. It nearly overwhelmed him, he was so caught up in that intensity he barely noticed the importance of their match.

He had no regrets. While he had aggravated Tezuka's injury, it was there to begin with. At least this way it got prompt and correct treatment. It also gave Atobe and Tezuka a connection; that was practically the best game of the whole tennis season, surely the most memorable. It had also connected Tezuka to him in a way that nobody at first would quite expect. He was surprised to get the phone call from Tezuka asking for a favour, the proud young man would only put himself in the debt of someone he respected. While Atobe was a bit arrogant, he wasn't foolish enough to think that Tezuka respected him for anything other than his love for tennis and the good game they had shared.

That was enough to start with though. Despite continued phone calls and correspondences between the two of them it took Atobe seeing Tezuka in person once again to realise that yes, he had fallen under Tezuka's spell when they had played. He was as easily caught up in Tezuka as the ball was in the Tezuka Zone. Atobe was only momentarily disgusted at himself for falling for such a creature without noticing but then he saw Tezuka annihilate all doubt of his ability from his group – The memory of Kajimoto's face could still make him chuckle. It was good that his rival and soon to be lover was able to handle himself fully. Now all he had to do was make Tezuka realise that it was Atobe he wanted in return.

It was the last night of the training camp when they slept together, it wasn't anything as foolish as making love. There were feelings between them, an undeniable attraction but it wasn't love yet. The sex was slightly awkward with a couple stop and go moments, both expecting the other to have more experience than they actually did. In the end, it was an unforgettable experience, linking them even closer together. Atobe was extremely thankful he had already been selected for the team and had no more matches to participate in. Somehow, he had ended up as the receiving partner, something he vowed to fix given the soonest opportunity.

As the camp ended, they made no promises to meet again, to stay true, to even call. Yet, somehow, it all worked out. Tezuka was still firmly in his life, still drawing him in, keeping him bound. Not that it bothered him, he knew Tezuka would never stray from him, despite any other offers he may receive. But perhaps that was one of the reasons he was spending as much time admiring Tezuka's form and sharp eyes on the court as he was the opponent's.

Yukimura Seiichi was a beautiful young man, but it was the overwhelming strength and confidence, that hung in the air around him, that always drew Atobe's eyes to him. He had only ever been with Tezuka, as Tezuka had only ever been with him, but that didn't mean that Atobe didn't wonder what other people would be like. Or perhaps he wondered even more because he hadn't had that experience. Atobe wasn't greedy, he had no reason to be, but he sometimes wondered if he was being greedy when it came to this.

He was always curious if Tezuka ever considered other partners, if he ever thought that bringing a third member into their bed would be exciting or rewarding. But the words were often hard to form and when he did, Tezuka would often change the subject. Even after all this time his lover could be shy when it came to such talks. Thankfully, he was never very shy in actions, especially after a long hard match.

Atobe watched as Tezuka wiped the sweat out of his eyes before returning Yukimura's serve. This would definitely count as a long and hard match; Atobe had every intention of taking full advantage of it and the mood his boyfriend would be in. Despite several days of non-stop matches, none as of yet, had been able to make Tezuka feel challenged. While the stoic man would always play to the best of his ability, Atobe knew he never felt that drive, that reason to throw himself into the game, to let his guards down. It had made Atobe smirk at how easily he had decimated his opposition but left him unmistakably pouting when he could get no more than a quick kiss. Tezuka was much too proper about rules and politeness to do anything further when they both shared rooms with other people.

As the point was awarded to Yukimura and he moved to serve again, Atobe had a feeling that this time, Tezuka would not be satisfied with a kiss alone, in fact, Atobe was betting on it.

**Tezuka**

"Advantage Tezuka"

It echoed across the courts and sent a shiver down Tezuka's spine, if he could just get one more point he would defeat Yukimura. The ball came towards him, pinpointed to the corner, speeding towards the fence but it was met by a white and pale blue racket. The volley continued, the sweat trickling down his cheek the only indicator of the time passing. And then, a shot sped by him, racket millimetres away.

"Deuce"

Eyes flashed behind glasses, narrowing in on the opponent. Challenging him to do that again, daring him to show a weakness. The serve, pinpointed again. There was no weakness, even after a long match, Tezuka was well aware of this and it made his blood pump faster in excitement.

"Advantage Tezuka"

He would take this game and the match, he would be victorious over the other man. The world past the court had long since faded, narrowing in on Yukimura and the yellow ball that sped between him. Yukimura had broken the Tezuka Zone and his serve during the fifth game. He had rallied during the sixth and had taken Yukimura's service game away from him. And now, in the tenth, he would do it again. The ball hit his racket dead on; a small movement of the wrist set the motion on the ball. Would Yukimura notice the small change in spin needed to start the Tezuka Zone so late in the match.

It was returned with accuracy to the corner, Yukimura had noticed it and had defeated it. It always sent a shiver down Tezuka's spine whenever a ball that should come to him veered in the opposite direction. He had played Atobe numerous times and the blonde had still not been able to consistently break the Zone, yet Yukimura could so easily. He was as clever as Fuji but had such a drive. It sang to him and made him respond.

"Game and Set Tezuka, Six Games to Four"

His body relaxed as the world came back to him. Eyes still burning he turned to the audience and focused on the blonde who was radiating arrogance as usual but something more. The smallest smile graced his face before he turned to the net and walked towards it.

"Good game, Yukimura." Tezuka said reaching out his left hand to shake. He recalled the first time he had played, and lost to the other boy. Even though he was an overwhelming power on the courts, practically demonic he had approached the net with a type of regal kindness.

_"You're as good as they make you out to be. It was a hard fought match." With that, Yukimura had held out his left hand. It was a simple gesture but a meaningful one to Tezuka. While he would never follow Yukimura blindly the way Rikkai did, he did admire and respect the man who stood a net's width away. "We'll play again, don't disappoint me." He had turned and walked away, but despite what was probably a condescending comment Tezuka was only enflamed with the determination to improve and show Yukimura that he is better than they say, and that he would never disappoint. _

"This brings us to 3 games to 2 in my favour. You impress me Tezuka." Yukimura clasped his left hand in a firm shake, "Not everyone can keep me on my toes the way you do." Eyes locked for the briefest of moments, sending a tingling shiver down Tezuka's back.

Tezuka pulled back his hand, nodded and turned swiftly from the grey eyes that shined with forbidden temptation. Atobe was waiting at the bench, water bottle and towel in hand. His boyfriend appeared a bit too smug for the stoic man's comfort but right now, he was on too much of a high to care. Wiping away sweat, he placed the towel around his shoulder and took long refreshing gulps of water. Back arched, head tossed back, eyes closed in pleasure.

The breath catching beside him was satisfying and told him that his lover was willing to continue the match where Yukimura shouldn't.

**Yukimura**

Looking over at Tezuka who was silently talking with Atobe, Yukimura couldn't help but sigh contentedly. It was a good match, even if he did lose. He had feared that this training camp would be as boring as the previous year's. He had been unfortunate enough to land in a group that had nobody of exceptional talent; it had been a long and unsatisfying week. In a way, he was nearly thankful he had been too ill to take part in more of them over the years since they could only offer a certain amount of boredom to him.

On his arrival here, Yukimura had noted that not only had Tezuka Kunimitsu accepted his invitation but was also in his training group. That meant that eventually they would be able to play and he was curious to see if Tezuka had improved at all since their last meeting. It was good to have a rival who was truly a rival and not a teammate.

Yukimura's gaze shifted from the duo on the courts to his friend outside the fence, baseball cap tilted high on his face so that his view wouldn't be blocked during the undoubtedly breathtaking match. Sanada had made his way over to the gate but Yukimura knew, that unlike Atobe, he wouldn't come onto the courts unless called. Sometimes, Sanada needed to loosen up and follow feelings instead of rules.

Sadly, Yukimura knew this just wasn't Sanada's way. He could be very proper and traditional when it suited him. For a while, Yukimura had even feared that he had fallen for the only straight jr. high tennis player in Japan. Thankfully, those fears were assuaged over time. Firstly, there was the longer than needed, and roaming looks Yukimura received as he changed in and out of his tennis uniform. The fact that Sanada always avoided looking at him as he headed for the showers was just endearing and one of the many reasons Yukimura found himself attracted to the other. Then there was the day he was released from the hospital with a full bill of health.

The team had, as expected, thrown him a surprise-welcome-home party. Yukimura had done his best to look properly surprised at the correct time and feigned complete ignorance of the whole event, even if he had known about it for several weeks. He loved his team, but some members just weren't meant to keep secrets. It was a fun party that went late into the night, despite Sanada and Renji's insistence that they should all leave to let him get some rest. He assured them repeatedly that he had rested enough in the hospital.

When he finally excused himself for the night, he was pleased that Sanada had offered to walk him home. It wasn't unexpected as Sanada seemed to be quite protective of his captain and that had only increased with the time at the hospital. The walk was silent, but far from uncomfortable. When they arrived at the gate to Yukimura's house, Sanada had stopped him from entering, "This is for you." Was the straightforward comment as a neatly rolled wall scroll – held in place by a roll of his favourite grip tape – was handed to him.

Yukimura smiled as he took the object. Wondering why Sanada had waited until they were alone to give it to him when everyone else had delivered their gifts at the party. But Sanada always enjoyed his privacy, and it seemed to be more special given this way; more intimate. He slid off the roll of tape, smiling to himself at Sanada's odd, but practical use of grip tape for ribbon. On the wall scroll, in beautiful calligraphy was a Haiku:

_Hidden Strength and Pride…  
__Always Beholden to You  
__A Guide to Us All_

He read it quietly to himself twice, a soft smile blossoming on his face. The words were simple but meant so much to him; told him just how important he was to Sanada, and most likely it spoke true for rest of the team as well. It is always one thing to think it true and another completely to know it. He gently rolled the scroll back up, "Thank you." He was thankful that Sanada had shared a private part of himself with his captain and that he had waited for a more quiet moment. He thanked Sanada again and bowed slightly. It was the first time he had seen a rosy colour tint the taller man's cheeks, and as he looked into grey eyes, he made no attempt to hide it. Not even when the colour deepened as the soft "You're welcome Seiichi," left his lips.

The wall scroll was still hanging carefully in Yukimura's bedroom, a reminder of his strength if ever he were to doubt it. The gentle whisper of his name leaving Sanada's lips could still make him smile and he found himself always looking forward to the quiet moments that would be shared between them. It was in moments like that when Sanada may let the word Seiichi pass his lips. Yukimura had picked up the habit so that every time Sanada called him by his first name he would do the same. It might not be at the same moment, or even the same day or week. But he would mentally keep track and make sure that he would never say 'Genichirou' more than 'Seiichi' was said. It was a careful balance and a well-planned decision.

Sanada was not weak, he was not simple-minded, and he was not lacking determination or drive but he had always been happy in just supporting Yukimura. It wasn't as if Yukimura disliked the support, or even Sanada's company, but sometimes it was more important to have an equal. He did not want a submissive partner in a relationship and so Yukimura had concluded that if Sanada wanted him, all he had to do was say so.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem as easy as it should have been as it had been roughly two years since his hospital release and still no forward action had been taken in their stagnant non-relationship. Yukimura had time and patience though; the best things in life were always the hardest to get after all. He placed his racket in his bag and took a long sip of his water, noting that Tezuka and Atobe had already made a hasty retreat from the courts.

There was little doubt in Yukimura's mind just where the two had gone and what they would be doing. Atobe wasn't one who wasted an opportunity presented to him, and Tezuka after a hard match was a glorious opportunity. It only took one match with the old Seigaku captain to see just how much of himself he put into a game, how openly he showed his feelings. It was amazing to be a part of the passion that swept the courts and all but hypnotized. Yukimura always thought it was a shame that Tezuka used such a stoic front to cover such ardour.

He ripped off his sweatband and tossed it into his bag before heading to the gate where Sanada was waiting. Another man who often hid his true feelings behind an indifferent act. Thankfully, Sanada had a much larger range of expressions than his temporary roommate seemed to possess when off the courts. While it entertained Yukimura to some extent to see how much it took to make people's shells crack, he also enjoyed simple and pure communication. Depending on the time, Sanada could offer either, even to the extent of being nearly open with his true feelings.

The best time for those talks were not after Yukimura had just played. He had found it odd that watching tennis matches made Sanada more verbose, except if it was Yukimura himself playing. It was a bit annoying at first because he couldn't understand why, after witnessing such a great match how he couldn't be moved by it. Then he realised that it was probably because it was such a great match. It was one of the reasons why he would wait – for however long it took – for Sanada to make the first move. He didn't want somebody who was so in awe of him that they didn't feel they could act anything but normally around him at all times. He wasn't really a god to be worshiped after all.

"It was a close match." Sanada told Yukimura as he approached. That one line was enough to inform Yukimura that no, Sanada was not yet ready to make a move towards the next step. Sanada's eyes may be saying that he wanted to take Yukimura back to his room and help his captain properly cool down but his mind, as always, held him back. It was disappointing, but nothing new. And Sanada's firm resolve and his reserved approach to this non-relationship was one of the many things Yukimura was attracted to. The firm bottom was just a big added bonus to the package… honest.

"Thank you." Yukimura smiled, hand brushing across Sanada's as he walked by. "I think I'm going to go shower…" There was always the slim chance Sanada would offer to join him, but for once, there may be an interesting alternative waiting for him at his and Tezuka's room. The only question was how the pieces would fall at this game.

To be Continued

Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcomed


End file.
